


movie night

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Shuichi rents a movie for him and Kaede to watch on Valentine’s Day, but it’s not the kind of romantic movie either of them had been expecting to see.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: dr: v3 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> this fic might give a bit of an indication of my age (because what’s a video store?) but this was just something that i thought would be fun for valentine’s day. hope you like it, and happy valentine’s day!

* * *

Shuichi was almost all set for Valentine’s Day. He’d bought flowers and candy, and the last thing on his list was to pick out a movie to rent for him and Kaede to watch together the next evening. He was browsing movie titles in the romance section of the local video store, just minding his own business. He was trying to figure out which movie Kaede would have liked best. He was currently stuck between two movies when the sudden appearance of the video store clerk at his side startled him. 

“Hey, I’m Miu. You need some help?” she asked, eyeing the movies he’d been looking at. 

Shuichi shook his head, turning to meet the woman’s eyes. “I’m just trying to pick a movie for my girlfriend and I to watch on Valentine’s Day.”

The woman snorted. “These aren’t the movies you’d watch on Valentine’s day! Come with me, I’ll show you where the real good movies are.”

“Um, the real good movies?” Shuichi asked, confusion evident in his voice. 

“Yeah, come on,” Miu said, beginning to walk away from Shuichi, and giving a shrug, Shuichi began to follow her. The tall blonde woman led him to the back of the store, and through a doorway that had a beaded curtain covering it. It only took a few steps into the room to realize where he’d been taken, and Shuichi froze as he blocked his eyes from seeing the many various adult movie covers surrounding him.

“Hang on, this isn’t the kind of movie I’m looking for,” he said. The woman groaned as she turned back around to him, putting her hands on her hips. 

“You seriously don’t want to rent some porn for Valentine’s Day? What are you, some kind of dumb virgin?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Shuichi replied, making the woman flinch back a bit. “I just want a romantic movie for my girlfriend and I.”

“Duh, that’s what I’m trying to show you!” Miu replied, reaching for one of the tapes on the shelf. “Like this one.  _ Super Squirters _ is a classic, and something I highly recommend. Show this to a girl, and it might even get a guy like you laid!”

Shuichi groaned. “No, look, I just want a romantic movie, not a...pornographic film. Please help me or I’ll ask for another clerk who can really help me.” 

Giving another groan, the woman returned the tape back on the shelf, pushing past Shuichi and back out of the room, where he followed her right back to the aisle where he’d been before. 

“Fine, pick a dumb movie and I’ll ring you up,” she said. Now under pressure (and not wanting to be taken back to the room), Shuichi reached for the first one that he thought Kaede would like. He handed it to the clerk.

“Okay, lemme go grab the tape,” she said, disappearing to the back of the store again. Shuichi took one more glance over the selection of tapes, figuring he’d made the best choice. After a few minutes, he walked to the register, where the clerk was ringing him up. 

“Last chance, sure you don’t want some porn?” she asked, and Shuichi nodded. 

“I’m sure,” he said, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

Shuichi ignored her mumblings of how he wasn’t a man for wanting porn, and paid for his movie. 

“It’s yours for the weekend,” she said, practically tossing the tape to Shuichi once she was done with the transaction, who caught it. “Each day after that, it’s a dollar.”

“I’ll bring it back on Monday,” Shuichi said, anxious to leave the store and the presence of this clerk. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Miu said, giving him a halfhearted wave. Once he had left, she shook her head, chuckling to herself as she looked down at the black videotape she’d hidden under the counter, the real tape that Shuichi had intended on renting sitting in the box of the adult movie she’d switched it with.

“Hope you and your girl enjoy that porn, buddy.”

* * *

Shuichi didn’t spare so much as a glance at the title on the videotape as he pushed it into the VCR, not thinking anything could have gone awry. He was expecting the romantic movie he had picked, and was eager to get it set up so he could join Kaede on the couch and snuggle up with her under a blanket to watch it. 

“I’m so excited to finally see this movie, Shuichi!” Kaede was saying from the couch, bouncing in her seat a bit. 

“Me, too,” he replied, standing in his spot from kneeling in front of the tv. “The premise sounds interesting, I read the back cover yesterday after I’d rented the tape.” 

“Well, hurry up and come get comfortable up here with me so we can watch it!” Kaede said, and Shuichi chuckled, coming over to the couch. He picked up the remote, pushed the ‘play’ button, and sat down next to Kaede, who immediately threw part of the blanket over him. 

Settling in, the pair of them got ready to watch their movie, but they quickly realized that something wasn’t right. 

The music was the first sign. 

A funky tune sounded for a few seconds before the picture cleared, and both Shuichi and Kaede’s eyes widened at the sight and sounds on the screen.

“Oh my God,” Shuichi said, bringing his hands up to his blushing cheeks. “This...this isn’t what I...”

“Is this...” Kaede’s voice trailed off, as the moaning on screen got louder. She watched, mouth open slightly as what they were looking at became apparent. “Shuichi, you got us a porno to watch?”

“N-no!” Shuichi said. “I picked a regular movie, and—”

His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. “The video clerk must have switched my tape with one of the pornography tapes she was trying to push on me when I was checking out!” 

“Shuichi, that’s...”

“I’m sorry, Kaede, I’ve probably ruined your Valentine’s Day.” 

Still reeling over what had happened, Shuichi hadn’t expected a sudden kiss from Kaede on his cheek, and he turned to her. 

“Hey, calm down,” she said. “I think it’s actually kind of hot.” 

He said nothing in response as she threw the blanket off of her and climbed onto his lap, grasping his cheeks and pulling him in for another kiss. As surprised as he was, Shuichi’s hands drifted to Kaede’s hips. He began moving her skirt up her leg, and once he had managed to uncover her thigh, she squealed and broke the kiss, pulling away from him a bit.

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” she asked, but he shook his head. 

“I’m actually not sure if we could both wait that long,” he replied, now feeling more turned on himself, and Kaede giggled. She gave him another kiss before moving to get off of him, standing in front of him before bending over. He watched as she reached under her skirt to slide her panties and skirt down her legs, wiggling her hips as she did. He reached down and fished his cock out, exposing his hard rod to the air. He was a bit confused when she straddled his lap facing away from him, but settled in a bit as he felt her hand wrap around his cock. 

“Let’s do it like they are,” she said, and he looked up to the tv screen, realizing that the porn tape was still playing, but seeing immediately what she was intending on doing. She was going to ride him, but in reverse. It took a moment of adjustment, but soon Kaede was guiding Shuichi’s cock into her. She leaned back against Shuichi’s chest as she took him inside of her, and held herself on his lap. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her as she started slowly moving back up his dick. 

She built up a slow rhythm (unlike the people on the tape) of slowly taking Shuichi fully inside of her before pulling herself up until just the tip of him was inside her. He was amazed at how wet she was and how easily she slid up and down his cock, and briefly wondered if she’d warmed herself up earlier that night, and was planning on springing sex on him even if he hadn’t accidentally rented them a porno. 

“I’m gonna come on your cock soon, Shuichi,” she whispered on one occasion when she was fully sitting on Shuichi’s cock, her eyes closed and her head laying back and resting on his shoulder. One of her hands had slipped down between her legs, and was rubbing at her clit as she slowly rode him, her other hand resting on Shuichi’s thigh for balance. His hands were still holding around her hips, holding her steady, but still letting her do all the work. Her inner walls were clenching tightly around him, and the sensation was almost too much for him. 

“Come on, Shuichi, I want you to come inside me! Give me a nice big load for Valentine’s Day!” Kaede said, as the pleasure inside her snapped. She broke her slow, methodic rhythm and began bouncing faster on his lap, eager to make him come. He wanted to come right then and there from her words and currently with just the tip of his dick inside of her, but clenching his teeth, he willed himself to hold on a bit longer. He grabbed tighter around her hips, as if to delay the inevitable, but he was almost to the finish line. 

“K-Kaede, sweetheart, I’m going to—”

“Yes, Shuichi!” 

When she had taken him fully inside her the next time, Shuichi squeezed her hips and prevented her from moving as she started cumming, shooting his load as deep into her as he could. Kaede squealed as she felt it, the sensation pushing her to her own climax. She arched her back, crying his name as she squirted on his dick. He moaned, thrusting his hips up and pressing himself even deeper into her, his cum flooding her tunnel and making her scream and dig her nails into his thigh she was still grasping. 

It took them a good thirty seconds to finally both come down, panting and red faced. Kaede’s head was resting back on Shuichi’s shoulder once more as she shivered. On screen, the couple had also finished, and were relaxing in the post orgasm bliss.

Shuichi was surprised when Kaede lifted herself off of him, but quickly turned herself around to facing him the proper way. She cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss.

“I know you weren’t expecting that, but I hope you liked your Valentine’s Day gift.”

“You planned this? The tape and everything?” he asked.

Kaede shook her head. “That part wasn’t me, but I was planning on trying to get you to have sex with me tonight. The fact that it was helped by you accidentally getting a porn film was just a coincidence.” 

Shuichi chuckled. “Well, I did enjoy it. Thank you.” 

She leaned in and gave him another kiss, before pulling away to rest her forehead against his. “Would you be interested in a part two of your gift?” 

He reached his hands up to her hips again, looking into her eyes that had taken on a lusty gaze. “I think I’d be interested in that.”

* * *

Without a word, Shuichi pushed the tape across the counter to the woman who had helped him the few days before, who smirked at him. He cleared his throat and met her eyes, standing his ground.

“I don’t appreciate the fact that you swapped my tape with a pornographic film,” he began, before averting his eyes from hers, “but, um...”

“You got laid, didn’t you?” she asked, laughing when she noticed him beginning to blush furiously. “You’re welcome.” 

Shuichi groaned and turned to leave, the whole speech he’d prepared of telling her off dying in his throat. Instead, he vowed to himself that he probably wouldn’t return to the video store any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
